Expedition
It’s a dungeon with 999 stages and you have 60 minutes to go as far as you can/want. Your A team will be put together and you will receive their total HP(Lifepoints) and MP(Mana). On each stage you will face either enemies, chests and/or toons. Your main goal will be to capture good 5* and 6* Toons. General tips: Action points: You can have a maximum of 8 action points. (and I recommend that you always have 7-8 action points!) „End Turn“ gives you +4 AP and „Goto next Area“ gives you +2 AP. If you are out of AP the enemy/toons will attack and then you will get +4 AP. HP: You can refill your HP with Potions. Click on the HP bar and choose. MP: Each Action costs MP. You can refill your MP with Energy. Click on the MP bar and choose. Party Character: Click and choose. Stages: You can always choose between 3-4 ways. Killing a Toon always makes the way free to the next stage. When killing an enemy, a chest, a toon or a new enemy may appear. The numbers beside chests, Toons and enemies: Shows you how many turns they will stay before they disappear Expedition Tickets: You will get 2 each day from the "Daily Reward" And they can be crafted in the Workshop -> Smith Forge. Material requirement: 1xBattle Coin, 1xCommon Seal, 1xBlank Scroll Lv9, 5xGold Ink Your Team: Preferably, you should select the Toons with the most MP and give them weapons and offhands with +MP and +HP. Your goal should be to come above 3000 MP or for beginners above 1300 MP. Chests: Wood Chest: Tip: Break (5 Energy) with one hit if you have no other way to go. Otherwise ignore it Contains (with break): weak enemy, Trap (about 2000 damage), weak Toons or items and/or gold. Rare Chest: Tip: Ignore it Epic Chest: Tip: Safety Unlock (35 Energy); you can Remove Trap and Unlock (=25 Energy) it but it will cost you 2 Action Points. Contains: Items and/or Gold, Enemy Lucky Star or 4*-6* Toon Rainbow Chest: Tip: Safety Unlock (35 Energy) Contains: Items and/or Gold, Enemy Lucky Star or 4*-6* Toon Enemies: Tip: Kill the enemies only if you have no other way. Except Badass Devil and Lucky Star! Mana Eater: Ignore if you can, Beware: his attack steals about 30% of your MP Rainbow Slime: Ignore if you can, Contains: Sometimes Epic Chest or Toon Badass Devil: Kill it, Contains: Often Epic Chest or Toon Lucky Star: Kill it, Contains: Always Epic Chest or Toon Special Enemies: They appear only in area x00, x25, x50 and x75 Tip: You will need about 3-5 Deathblows (50 MP) and 1 normal Attack (10 MP) to kill them, Contains: Epic or Rainbow Chest or 4*-6* Toons For Ice Queen: 3 times for 50MP and 1 simple attack. Drain ALL Mana. Be careful. For Fire OverLord: 4 times for 50MP and 1 simple attack. Damages by 25000 hp. Toons: You can find 2*-6* Toons and you can try to capture them, kill them or ignore them. If you want to capture a Toon you should attack it first to lower the HP. (The lower the HP is the higher the capture rate) For 5* Toons: (Master Seal always 100%), Full Health (SilverSeal 5%, GoldSeal 50%), 26-50% HP (SS 10%, GS 55%), 1-25% HP (SS 15%, GS 60%) For 6* Toons: (SS always 1%), Full Health (GS 25%, MS 50%), 26-50% HP (GS 30%, MS 55%), 1-25% HP (GS 35%, MS 60%) Tip: If you would kill the Toon with 2 attacks you can use a Red Potion (+50% attack) first. Known 5* Toons: Dark Queen Lilim Demon Fighter F Demon Fighter M Divine Puppet Elite Werecat Epic Hunter M Fallen Cupid Great Shaman Holy Knight F Kungfu Girl Mega Healer F Ms Bunny G Red Masked Ninja Shining Knight M Slashy Slicey Sword Mystic F Underdog Hero Valkyrie New with Version 2.01 Ancient Woody Assassin Girl Black Kuma Death Knight Fire Master Heroic Ogre I am Not Weak Katt Bulgar Lucky Mickey Master Feng P Slime Man Known Rainbow Toons: Badass Fodder (BLU) Cleric Fodder (BLU) Dark Queen Lilim EX (RED) Dark Shaman (RED) Demon Fighter F EX (RED) Fighter Fodder (BLU) Mage Fodder (BLU) Ogre Fodder (BLU) Puppy Fodder (BLU) Red Demon EX (RED) Shinny Healer (WHT) Slashy EX (BLK) Slicey ALT (PNK) Slicey EX (RED) Unsealed Gold Idol (GLD) Witch Fodder (BLU) New with Version 2.01 Black Kuma EX (RED) Blue Justice (BLU) Hell Knight (RED) Kungfu Girl EX (PNK) Old King Duran (BLU) Red Justice (BLU) Santa Panda (BLU) The Great Woody (GLD) Yellow Justice (BLU) Green Justice (BLU)